This disclosure relates to media device networks.
Media devices are adapted to play and/or distribute digital music, image or audio/visual (A/V) data files. Non-limiting examples include wireless loudspeakers and computers. Media devices are often connected to a network such as a LAN in a home or an enterprise. In order to play media to a networked media device, the user must select the media device from a menu using the source device or a separate device that distributes media, such as a digital media receiver. The source then streams the files to the selected media device. However, if the media device that the user desires to select is not connected to the network and/or is not powered on (i.e., the media device is unavailable on the network), the media device will not appear on the device selection menu. In order to play media to a media device that is connected to the network but not powered on, the user must first turn on the device, and only then will the device be available in the selection menu so it can be chosen. This is inconvenient.
More generally, a typical home or enterprise network consists of multiple devices in communication with each other. Devices are available to be connected to other devices on the network only when they are connected and powered. A device is unavailable to the network if it is either disconnected or unpowered, becoming invisible to other devices within the network.